


Прохожий

by SonettaDark



Category: Beyond: Two Souls, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonettaDark/pseuds/SonettaDark
Summary: Эйден находит девушку, которой нет в его базе данных





	Прохожий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passerby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065328) by [Quillpaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillpaw/pseuds/Quillpaw). 



Было чертовски холодно. В это время года всегда было так, весь город покрывается слоям из льда и снега, а от холодного ветра замерзали малейшие открытые участки кожи. Эйден Пирс поморщился, поднял воротник, чтобы хоть как-то защититься, и немного ускорил шаг. Телефон, который он держал в онемевших пальцах, послушно выдавал информацию о каждом прохожем, хотя в данный момент его больше интересовало найти какое-нибудь теплое местечко, чтобы скрыться от непогоды, чем искать потенциальные угрозы.

Затем на профайлере выскочило сообщение об ошибке. Эйден остановился и сосредоточился на телефоне, нахмурившись. Экран мерцал и немного дрожал, но текст не менялся — метка рядом с надписью «не найдено» в базе данных. Это была девушка, возраст которой трудно было определить, но явно не больше 20, свернувшаяся калачиком лицом к стене в начале ближайшего переулка. Очевидно, бездомная, судя по грязной одежде и общему виду безнадежной усталости, но профайлер все еще следил за всеми бездомными в этом районе. Что-то во всем этой ситуации не давало покоя. Медленно он начал приближаться к девушке, и чем ближе он подходил, тем больше температура, казалось, падала вокруг него.

— Не сейчас, Эйден. — пробормотала девушка хриплым от усталости голосом, и Эйден остановился как вкопанный. — Я устала, ясно?

Налетел резкий порыв ветра, и девушка немного приподнялась.

— Я сказала, Оставь меня в покое! — Она подняла руку, словно собираясь ударить по воздуху, и она наконец увидела Эйдена, наблюдающего за ней с растерянным и настороженным выражением. — Черт, Я…

— Какое имя ты сказала? — Тихо спросил Эйден. Он крепко держал телефон, не совсем понимая, чего ожидает от этой девушки

— Никакое, — быстро ответила она. — Извините, это было… ничего особенного. Я просто.....очень устала. Послушайте, я должна идти… — она изо всех сил пыталась встать, опираясь на стену и подтягиваясь.

— Эй, подожди, — сказал Эйден, беря ее за руку. Он помог ей подняться, слегка нахмурившись. — Ты выглядишь так, будто замерзаешь насмерть. Позволь мне…купить тебе кофе или еще что-нибудь.

Несколько мгновений она пристально смотрела на него, ища на его лице признаки обмана. Под глазами у нее были темные круги, и Эйден хорошо знал выражение ее взгляда. Это был взгляд преследуемого человека.

— …Да, — тихо сказала она после некоторого раздумья. — Кофе звучит… кофе не помешал бы сейчас.

Они направились к маленькому кафе в конце квартала; девушка отказалась от его помощи в ходьбе, хотя она была замершей и сильно хромала. Они сделали заказ, не глядя друг на друга и на баристу, и сели за свободный столик подальше от других посетителей. На несколько минут воцарилось молчание, никто из них не хотел говорить первым.

— …Спасибо, — тихо сказала она, мельком взглянув на него.

— Пожалуйста. — Эйден смотрел, как она барабанит пальцами по чашке. — Ты же не… из Чикаго, не так ли? И уже на улицах…

— Нет, Я…Я путешествую. Не люблю оставаться на одном месте слишком долго. — Она помолчала, прежде чем ответить, явно тщательно подбирая слова.

— Ммм, — только и сказал он в ответ. — Как тебя зовут?

— …Джоди, — тихо сказала она. Она сделала глоток кофе. — …Вас?

— Эйден. — Почему-то Джоди поперхнулась своим напитком и поставила его обратно чуть сильнее, чем было необходимо. Эйден поднял бровь. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — сказала она, кашляя. — Я просто… я знаю кое-кого по имени Эйден, вот и все.

Рядом со столом довольно сильно упал пустой бумажный стаканчик. Эйден повернулся к источнику шума, нахмурившись в замешательстве, но через мгновение отвернулся.

— Ты уже говорила это имя.

Взгляд Джоди был направлен наверх, и на мгновение она показалась расстроенной, но через мгновение снова обратила свое внимание на него.

— Вы…слышали? Простите, должно быть… Я устала больше, чем думала. — Она слегка улыбнулась ему, что было еще менее впечатлило, чем ее ложь. Еще одна пустая чашка упала со стола.

Эйден нахмурился, собираясь что-то сказать, но внезапно снова замолчал. Снаружи медленно проезжала полицейская машина, ее огни мигали и окрашивали кафе в красные и синие тона.

— Черт, — прошипел он и удивился, услышав голос Джоди в унисон со своим.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, понимая, что сейчас неподходящее время для вопросов. 

— Через заднюю дверь? — тихо спросил он.

— Через заднюю дверь, — согласилась она. Они встали и, двигаясь так осторожно, как только могли, выскользнули через боковой вход, определенно не предназначенный для посетителей.

Полицейская машина остановилась снаружи, все еще достаточно близко, чтобы осветить переулок, но мгновение они просто стояли, глядя друг на друга. Не говоря больше ни слова, Эйден перелез через забор и тяжело приземлился с другой стороны. Порыв ледяного ветра заставил его остановиться, и он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть назад. Джоди свернулась калачиком за мусорным баком, подальше от полиции, уткнувшись лбом в колени. Эйден вздохнул, поднял воротник и пошел прочь.


End file.
